Collecting the sap of maple trees to make maple syrup and other derivative products has been known for centuries by North-American Indians and more recently, it has been eagerly taken over by the colonists and is now a thriving industry in the North East United States and south east of Canada. Like most industry, it has to modernize in order to remain profitable and a number of inventions have automated the process.
That is why, over the years, various systems have been used to improve the production of maple syrup. The most expensive and time consuming part of the process of making maple syrup has to do with the boiling of the sap so as to create the sugary concentrate—the maple syrup.
It has been found that by using reverse osmosis, a more concentrated sap can be produced, which requires less boiling time, thus a saving in energy cost. Reverse osmosis for the purpose of filtering water has been known for decades and by discarding the pure water and keeping the concentrate, an improved process for making maple syrup was born.
However, because of their configuration, common reverse osmosis systems take a fair amount of time to drain, are subject to loss of sap during cleanup, are subject to frost because of the difficulty in completely draining the system of liquid and require great quantities of water to properly wash.
Furthermore, common reverse osmosis systems are also subject to downtime caused by the repair, maintenance and replacement of filter banks.
Accordingly, there is a need for a reverse osmosis system that addresses the above-mentioned problems.